


Love, Minhyuk

by kassadyn



Series: Flowers On A Page [2]
Category: Block B
Genre: Angst, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Mentioned Character Death, Minor Descriptions of Gore, death and despair, nothing too serious though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-17 00:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10582860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassadyn/pseuds/kassadyn
Summary: Minhyuk writes a letter to his deceased friend.-SEQUEL TO JOURNAL OF KIM YUKWON-





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write a short sequel to a U-Bomb hanahaki fic I did a while back, it told the story through journal entries written by Yukwon, which was a fun prompt to do.
> 
> I plan on making this a short series to work on whenever i decide to procrastinate on my main fics
> 
> PLEASE read The Journal Of Kim Yukwon first! Thank you! ovo/)  
> I put it in the same series for your convienence.

It's been a good three months since Yukwon had passed away from Hanahaki, and the loss has taken quite a toll on everyone. Group meetings and recording sessions seem gloomy and tense, and the fans have even noticed it too, especially from the lack of quality in their recent release. Jiho wasn't being lazy, he was just discouraged to not do his best.

The group agreed that the kitty dancer's death hit Minhyuk the hardest, and they all understood why.

Minhyuk blames himself for Yukwon's unfortunate death, he blames himself for the fact he was too blind to see his dongsaeng's feelings to the point where his inability to see literally choked Yukwon. The flowers that grew inside his heart were beautiful, just like him, so it was a shame that they were killing him rather than growing peacefully outside in a garden.

Block B can never forget they day the found out Yukwon was sick.

He was hunched over the toilet, vomiting a terrible mix of block and tiger lily petals, his skin pale and covered in a layer of sweat. Kyung, the one who has found him, was in full blown panic, yelling for everyone to come help.

They tried to get answers out of him when he stopped vomiting, but the poor boy was too exhausted to even create a valid response, aside from that he was just flat out avoiding the questions.

By the time Minhyuk had found out he was the one Yukwon had feelings for, it was too late, he was already gone, but he stole something that the kitty boy had left behind.

A bright blue notebook with Yukwon's name written on it in simple, yet neat handwriting.

Minhyuk had spent the entire night reading the many pages Yukwon has written on, some of them having a tiger lily petal or two, later pages having little blood stains. Each page told a little story about the younger's feelings that eventually led up to one big picture. Yukwon loved him and Minhyuk never knew.

He learned so much about Yukwon just from that notebook.

Minhyuk found out that he loved all the skinship he directed towards him, it made him really happy and almost feel loved back. Unfortunately, Minhyuk thought his part was all just an act, but all those skinship moments were real and full of emotion and love.

He didn't realize he was crying until there were more stains on the pages he was reading, mingling with the tiny bloodstains and petals. This is all he had left of his kitty boy, so he's been reading from it everyday, to keep a part of Yukwon alive.

Of course, they assembled a little shrine for their lost brother, offering small bowls of rice every morning to him and hoping that the boy enjoys it just as much as he did when he was alive. Even with the shrine, the dorm felt empty and lonely, like there's a huge chunk of the physical building missing. They didn't expect the loss of Yukwon to have such a huge impact on everything in their lives.

Seven Seasons told the boys to go on a hiatus to recover from the huge trauma put into their group, they said they have six months at most to relax. The fans were sad yet understanding of the situation, they were mourning Yukwon as well, they all agreed he didn't deserve to die like this. Some fans scared Minhyuk, saying that they'll kill or injure whoever didn't return Yukwon's feelings.

They didn't know it was Minhyuk who had been the one Yukwon loved.

They didn't need to know either.

The six boys sat silently in the dorm, the tv playing some American action movie they decided to watch, but it all faded out to white noise. They all had the same thing on their minds and "what if's and what would happen if's..." played in their mind.

Kyung finally spoke up, "If I had found him sooner this wouldn't have happened."

"No, it's if I weren't so blind to his emotions, this wouldn't have happened." Minhyuk objected. Kyung shot him in a glare in response, ready to argue with his hyung, but Jiho stopped him with a firm grip on his shoulder. Minhyuk rolled his eyes are returned to his room, where he grabbed a pencil and Yukwon's notebook.

He told himself not to do this, but he can't stand it anymore. He's going to write a letter to Yukwon.

_"Dear Yukwon, I want to start this off by saying I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry that this had to be your fate, and I've already accepted the fact It is completely my fault. I wish I could turn back time and notice things sooner. I miss you so much my mind keeps coming back to what I could've done to save you. I know that this letter is completely pointless and not bringing you back, but I'd just feel so much better writing this with the tiny bit of hope that you're still out there._

_I want to say that I love you, and I miss you, and I hope there's another universe out there where we end up happy together._

_Love, Minhyuk."_

He wiped his tears with his sleeve before carefully placing the notebook and pencil on his nightstand. Minhyuk shut the lights off and curled into bed, soft sobs filling the room as he cried himself to sleep.

The next morning he saw a beautiful tiger lily blooming in a nearby park, it wasn't there the last time he was there, and it was the only one there. He internally named it Yukwon, before taking a picture and continuing his walk.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [ twitter](https://twitter.com/genetic_senpai) and/or [ tumblr](http://tumblr.com/zicoyah) C:


End file.
